Queen
A beautiful Primarina who is the queen of Tidehold, or the Water Kingdom, a civilization of water pokemon inside of a sunken castle town. Queen rules her people with a benevolence and whimsy that makes her quite popular with them. She has a personal handmaiden named Umiko, a buizel, who attends to her needs. Story Present Day Queen currently serves as the highest authority in the Water Kingdom, Tidehold. Under her reign, her people are happy and productive, the primarina keeping a close eye on projects around the kingdom. She has a prolific and powerful army and their current battle is with the dreaded Team Pyre, who have been making outposts near their shores. Their other objective is to keep watch of the Sanctuary because of Puru’s presence there. Finally, their last objective is to continue the search for their spy, Keegan the greninja, who was left behind by his squad after a scouting mission gone awry. Personality The royal primarina has a very pleasant personality, being very approachable. While she is benevolent and kind, she has the capabilities to be firm and tense when dealing with certain folks. She is angered by traitors as well as her enemies. Despite this side of her, she is very supportive and wishes to end a dispute as cleanly as possible; after all, she could have disposed of Puru rather easily, but instead wishes to bring him back to Tidehold and have him arrested. Queen is a seeker of thrills even in her older age. Ever since she was a popplio, she was always looking for moments of danger and rushing right into the middle of it. She has many stories, making her a joy to have in parties. Speaking of parties, the primarina mandated that there be a royal banquet every month, celebrating successes in the kingdom, whether they be promotions or send offs for warriors of Tidehold. Being a primarina who loves to have fun, Queen looks for many different ways to fulfill her cravings, including sexual excitement. She has Caspian and Umiko to help her attain this certain satisfaction whenever she gets frisky. Queen always looks out for their safety, especially Umiko’s, but when she is aroused, it can be difficult for her to contain herself and go all out. Forte/Skills Queen's skills lie in her beautiful voice. She can change the flow of water with her singing and emit a spell through her voice that can cause sleepiness. If one were exposed long enough to her song, they would eventually fall asleep. To protect herself, Queen can summon an aqua ring, which provides healing to her body for an amount of time. The strength of her voice can be powerful enough to cause a strong under-current. She can effectively create an underwater whirlpool and suction with her hydrokinetic power. Above water and on land, Queen can move water from a source and create a water stream in mid-air. Gallery File:Queen.PNG|Queen's concept art. Queen and Umiko.jpg|Queen on top of Umiko 1530322573.fidchellvore_queencomic2.png|Queen uses her song to pacify a Wishiwashi school attacking Tidehold. 1531063757.fidchellvore_queencomic4.png|Queen then proceeds to suck all the wishiwashi (and an unfortunate Marshtomp) down her gullet. Queen bow.PNG|Queen takes a bow after finishing off the Wishiwashi. Category:Female Category:Pokemon Category:Good Characters